


almond bubbles

by complicationstoo



Series: STB Bingo Round One [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: Steve is complete putty under Tony’s hands most of the time. From the moment his back hits the mattress, he’s pliable and eager to please. It’s nothing Tony ever imagined from him, but he loves the sight like none other.Like this, though, after Tony has just finished wringing his fifth consecutive orgasm from him and is working on the sixth, he’s practically boneless. He hardly has the energy left to lift his hips from the bed and just takes everything Tony has to give him. His hands clutch loosely at the bedsheets, and his eyes have been shut for the entirety of the last two.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo Round One [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037892
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	almond bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> For my Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo Square:  
> i4 - risk averse consensual kink

Steve is complete putty under Tony’s hands most of the time. From the moment his back hits the mattress, he’s pliable and eager to please. It’s nothing Tony ever imagined from him, but he loves the sight like none other.

Like this, though, after Tony has just finished wringing his fifth consecutive orgasm from him and is working on the sixth, he’s practically boneless. He hardly has the energy left to lift his hips from the bed and just takes everything Tony has to give him. His hands clutch loosely at the bedsheets, and his eyes have been shut for the entirety of the last two. 

Tony slides his mouth down Steve’s cock, gripping the base to guide it further into his throat. Steve makes a sound that seems a little more pain than the pleasure, though, and Tony slows a bit. When he doesn’t say anything, Tony keeps going. 

He circles his tongue along the underside of the head, then pulls back to dip into the slit. His last orgasm was dry, but a hint of salty bitterness lingers there for him to taste before he takes him deep again. 

For a while he focuses just on the blowjob, listening to the noises Steve makes. They don’t usually take overstimulation this far, but today they’re pushing limits just a bit. Steve wanted to try to take it further, and Tony loves to indulge him on anything he wants, so he didn’t even hesitate to agree. It’s not like there’s any risk to this, and Steve isn’t shy about voicing his need to tap out when something is too much, anyway. 

Tony spreads Steve’s legs a little wider, dragging his fingertips down from the base of Steve’s cock to his rim. It’s swollen and tender, wet with a mixture of lube and Tony’s come, and Tony is careful as he presses two fingers inside. Steve whines, and Tony pushes in deeper while taking more of his cock into his mouth. 

He moves his fingers slowly, testing Steve’s sensitivity more than anything. Steve’s fists tighten in the sheets at the first graze of Tony’s fingers against his thoroughly abused prostate, and another high-pitched sound comes from his mouth. 

“Still good, baby?” Tony asks, voice hoarse with everything his throat has taken in the last couple of hours. Steve hesitates for only a moment before nodding, which isn’t quite good enough. “Are you sure, sweetheart? We can stop now if you’re done.”

Steve shakes his head, “No, please don’t.”

“What’s your color, honey?”

“Green,” Steve says, and the answer comes quickly enough to satisfy Tony this time. He rewards Steve by taking the head of his cock into his mouth again and hollowing his cheeks to suck hard. 

Steve groans, head falling back into the pillows and exposing his throat in a way that demands Tony’s attention. He pulls off again, ignoring Steve’s sound of protest to put another mark on the long column, next to an earlier one that he’s particularly proud of. 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he murmurs against Steve’s sweat damp skin. “Always so good.”

Steve looks at him through half-lidded eyes filled with dazed affection, and Tony leans in to kiss him thoroughly. His fingers have stilled completely, and he only moves them again when Steve clenches down on them as if to remind him.

Tony kisses down Steve’s chest for what might be the tenth time today, refreshing a mark that’s fading too quickly for his liking and creating a couple new ones as he goes, all while his fingers slowly pump in and out. He drags his lips along the skin next to where Steve’s erection rests against his stomach, facial hair rubbing the sensitive skin of his cock. Steve makes such a lovely sound at that that he does it again on the way back up to take him into his mouth once more. 

He slides a third finger in, seeking out Steve’s prostate and circling around it with the tip of his middle finger. Right when he presses down on it in earnest, Steve gasps suddenly, “Red.” 

Tony’s hands freeze instantly. He pulls his mouth off of Steve’s cock with a wet pop, sliding his fingers out of him as gently as he possibly can. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asks. He moves up higher on the bed, leaving his spot between Steve’s spread thighs to lay on his side next to him. Hesitantly, he reaches his hand out to touch Steve’s chest. Steve generally likes continuous contact when they’re experimenting, but Tony isn’t quite sure he wants it right now, overstimulated as it is.

Steve nods, gradually recovering his breath, and covers Tony’s hand with his own. “I just - I didn’t -”

Tony kisses the back of Steve’s hand softly. “It’s alright, baby. I figured we would be pushing it with this last one. Thank you for telling me.”

“I probably could’ve taken it. It didn’t hurt that much,” Steve starts, but Tony doesn’t let him finish the thought. 

“Nope, we don’t just push past pain, sweetheart. Discomfort, maybe, on a case by case basis, but never actual pain.”

It’s one of Tony’s only rules, and he’d explained it to Steve right at the start of their relationship. He refuses to hurt his partner, even by accident, having been hurt one too many times himself by people who didn’t understand or didn’t care about his own boundaries in similar situations. He won’t be that kind of partner for Steve, and part of that includes setting his own limits and sticking to them as well. Steve, thankfully, has always understood that.

“You really didn’t hurt me,” Steve says. “But it was getting there if we kept going.”

Tony kisses him, holding his cheek in his hand. “Bath or shower, darling?”

Steve hums in thought, then says, “Bath if you’ll take it with me.”

“Lavender or grapefruit bubble bath?” 

“Do we have any of that almond one left?”

Tony smiles at him, remembering the days when he once called bubble bath unnecessary and the jets in his oversized tub frivolous. “I think we do.” He dips his head down for another quick kiss. “Wait here. I’ll get it ready.”

Getting up from the bed, he walks into the bathroom and opens one of the cabinets to find the scent Steve asked for, while Jarvis automatically starts the water for him. He pours a little more than needed into the warm water, creating bubbles instantly as the tub fills. Two of the fluffiest towels are placed on the counter, and he goes back for Steve. 

Steve is sitting up in bed now, rolling his neck and wincing slightly. Tony walks over to him and places his hand on it. “Feeling sore?”

“A little,” he admits, and even that small thing is something for a man who used to keep everything bottled inside. “Nothing too bad.”

Tony reaches for his hand, pulling him up. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

The tub is full already when they walk into the bathroom, filling the room with the scent sweet almonds and a hint of vanilla. Steve gets in first, sighing contently as the water covers his body, and Tony slips in behind him. 

He starts with Steve’s neck first, pressing his fingers into the muscles and loosening the knots he feels under the skin. The base of his neck is the tightest, and his hands automatically continue to massage Steve’s shoulders. Steve is still pliant under his touch, and Tony almost likes this part more than the sex itself. This part is love and care, something he had to learn how to give and help Steve learn how to accept, but he knows how to do it now. He knows what Steve needs without having to be told most of the time, and Steve knows how to ask for it when he doesn’t. It took a while longer for Steve to fully understand that Tony doesn’t normally need this kind of care in return, because giving it is his preference. 

Tony digs his thumb into a particularly tight area in the middle of Steve’s back, and Steve groans, “God, I love your hands.”

Tony laughs, “I knew you were only with me for one thing.”

“Yeah, your money,” Steve teases, and Tony can laugh at that, too, because he knows it’s the furthest from the truth. And while Steve struggled to understand Tony’s need to provide care in the beginning, Tony struggled at first to understand that not everyone wants something from him. But he gets it now. They both do. 

He moves his hands lower, reaching the beginning of the mess on Steve’s body. Lube has made its way up to his lower back somehow, and Tony wipes it away with the bubbles gathered on his hand. His touch is as gentle as it can be as he continues down, murmuring apologies in Steve’s ear when he brushes over still highly sensitized areas. 

Steve leans his head back on Tony’s shoulder when he switches to clean off his front, and Tony turns to press a kiss to his temple. “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

“No,” Steve says, but it’s thick with exhaustion, and Tony is willing to bet without looking that his eyes are closed. 

“I am not carrying you to bed,” Tony says, swiping away the come that’s dried into Steve’s navel. “One or both of us would die if I tried.”

Steve laughs quietly, “Probably me when you drop me on the floor.”

“I think it’s nice that you think we’d even make it to the floor.”

“Mm, true. You’d bash my head on the side of the tub.”

“At least the clean up would be easy,” Tony jokes, stroking his wet hand through Steve’s hair. If Steve were more awake, he’d wash it for him, but right now all he wants is to get them both back into bed and curled around each other to sleep, and he knows Steve wants the same. With a heavy sigh he taps Steve’s shoulder and says, “Come on, darling. Up we go.”

Steve groans, but leans forward to let Tony get up first. He doesn’t stand himself until Tony has the towel ready to be wrapped around him, and he steps into Tony’s waiting embrace. There’s a soft smile on his face while Tony dries his skin, the kind of smile Tony only ever gets to see in moments like this. It’s uninhibited and overwhelmingly affectionate, and Tony kisses the corner of his mouth to see it grow wider. 

“I love you,” Steve whispers like it’s a secret. 

Tony leans in, kissing his reply into Steve’s chest, just over his heartbeat. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
